Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: There's G/B and now, there's T/M/P .chapter 5a is the t/p chapter and 5 b is the t/m chapter. The conclusion is here! the disclaimer on the first chapter counts for all of them
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and this is not my song. ~stuff~ signifies song lyrics  
  
BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGG! "Miss. Briefs, Miss. Briefs...WAKE UP!" the teacher sceamed at Bra. She  
woke up with a start. "Wha?Whowherewhenwhyhow?" Bra said dazedly. "Miss.Briefs, school is over,   
everyone is gone and if you were awake, you'd know that." the teacher reprimanded. "Oh, sorry." She   
mumbled, gathering her books and walking out. As she was walking home, Bra saw a new cafe/club kind of  
building. There was a sign, it said: Entertainer Wanted. "Wow!I'd love to work here. It's so cool!" Bra said   
aloud. some of the people veered away. Bra rushed in, grabbed an application form and rushed home.   
Once at home, she looked over all the application and filled it out in a second. There was one thing though,  
they were going to make her 'perform' something at her interview and her interview was whenever she   
handed in her application. She decided to do a musical production and blow them away.  
  
"TRUNKS! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!" Bra screamed down the hall at her brother.   
"You? Work? Ha! Those two don't belong in the same sentence. Hey Goten, hear that? Bra's working, the   
precious little princess is working!" Trunks laughed back. "Goten?" Bra thought. "Hey Trunks, I'm hungry."  
Goten said making an appearance. "So whatcha working on Bra?" "Oh, it's just a little project and stuff."   
She replied casually. "Oh hey Bra, are you going down to the club with us tonight?" Goten asked. "Club?   
Tonight? Oh..."Bra said trying to think about wether she should go or not. But before she could Goten cut   
in, "Oh sorry, you have to work on that project don't you? "Well Trunks, I guess it's just you me and Candy."  
"Candy?" Bra said shocked. "Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? Candy is my new girlfriend." Goten said and with  
that, Trunks and goten went downstairs for a snack. "Candy?" Bra mumbled. She went into her room and   
closed the door. She refused to cry, instead she worked harder than before on her great 'project.'  
  
~~~Interview Day~~~  
Bra was nervous. It was almost time for her interview, there was just one more person...the door   
opened. "Thank you very much, we'll let you know!" said a voice from inside the room. "That person's gone."  
Bra thought to herself. "That's what they always say to people who aren't what they want. What was the   
saying? Beggars can't be choosers? Whoever said that never went through an interview. Well, maybe they did   
but they definately didn't get it either." Bra took a big breath and went in. she got a little self-conscious of  
herself. She was wearing a mini-skirt with shorts underneath and a half-top with three-quarter sleeves. "Is   
this too casual for an interview?" she kept thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman before her.  
" You're Bra Briefs I presume?" "Uh yes." "Good, let's get started." and the questions kept on coming. Bra   
answered them calmly even though inside she was telling herself to breath. "Alright, that's all the questions.  
Now I'm sure that you are aware that you have to perform something? The last person didn't." "Oh yes, I did.  
I'll set up now." Bra went over to the make-shift stage on the side of the room and put in the tape of   
music. She took a deep breath and waited for the music... The music started and Bra stood still in the   
middle of the stage.  
~When the going starts to get rough  
And you feel like you've had enough   
Let the music, take control of your soul  
Take a chance and do what you feel  
Your voice, they can not live without it  
You've gotta break the chain  
yeah yeah!~  
Bra started to walk forward...  
~There's a passion inside  
And a strength that drives  
Let nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest time  
Set the floor on fire  
And you'll come alive!~  
She started to go through a series of great dance moves combined with some fighting ones and gymnastics   
to make a great affect. Being saiyan, it gave her more endurance so she could sing while doing the vigorous   
dancing.  
~And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright   
Yeah!  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Can't hold me down, gotta reach for the sky.  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Yeah!  
  
Some people don't know the love you posess  
They can't take what they don't understand  
It's natural  
You're in a world of your own.  
  
There's a passion inside  
And a strength that drives  
Let nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest time  
Set the floor on fire  
And you'll come alive!  
  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright   
Yeah!  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Can't hold me down, gotta reach for the sky.  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Yeah!  
  
Push it to the max  
Feel the room fall at your feet  
Don't you dare hold back  
Cause it feels so good,   
I can't stand!  
  
There's a passion inside  
And a strength that drives  
Let nobody take that away from you  
It's the greatest time  
Set the floor on fire  
And you'll come alive!  
  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
I can't control my desire  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright   
Yeah!  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Can't hold me down, gotta reach for the sky.  
And we're dancin' and it feels alright  
Yeah!  
  
And we're dancing!~  
  
Bra ended with a killer pose. "That was absolutely phenomenal! Bra Briefs, you're a natural. You've   
got the job!" "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bra screamed. "So exactly what will I be doing anyways?" "You'll be an   
entertainer, just like on the sign. You'll be performing on stage at night for the customers." the woman told  
her. "Well, that's not too bad." Bra thought. "Great! When do I start?" she asked aloud. "You can start   
tomorrow night. I hope you can improvise." the woman said and left the room to tell everyelse that the job   
was filled. Bra squealed and went home.   
  
When she got home it all sank in. "Tomorrow night? It took me a week to learn that routine. How am  
I going to come up with one in 24 hours? Not to mention that it'll be my first one so it's gotta be good. It's   
not really great to do the same one as today's over again. The woman will think that I have no originality."   
As all these thoughts were swimming in her head, Vegeta walked in looking for a snack. He spotted her and   
asked,"Hey Princess, what's wrong? If it's that blasted second brat of Karkkarot's I'll kill him in a second."   
"No, no Daddy, nothing's wrong..." she started and then Trunks came in. All of a sudden, her father's words   
struck her and she called Trunks over. "Hey Trunks!" "What?" "Are you busy tomorrow night?" "Why?" he   
asked, suddenly suspicious. "Well I need you to do a favour for me. Actually it ight not even be a favour!" Bra  
answered sweetly. "No way." Trunks said firmly. "DADDY!" Bra screamed. "BOY, YOU'LL DO EXACTLY WHAT YOUR   
SISTER SAYS, GOT IT?" Vegeta shouted. "Gulp. Yes sir." Trunks replied. Bra looked smug. "Alright, what do you  
want?" he surrendered. Bra dragged him to her room before she said anything. "Alright, I saw this interview   
for this job as an entertainer and ..." She proceeded to tell Trunks about her interview and how she was   
more determined when he and Goten made fun of her working. "and so, I want you to bring Goten down to   
the club tomorrow night so he can see me in action." Bra said taking in a deep breath. Trunks raised an   
eyebrow, "don't you mean so WE can see you in action?" Bra blushed at her mistake, "Um...that's implied."   
she said trying to cover up. "So you like Goten do you? And I'll bet that you were more determined after   
Goten told you that he had a new girlfriend." Trunks said amusingly. "Well, uh, you know..."she stammered.   
"I'll do it." Trunks said. " Oh please Trunks....you will? Why?" "Well I really can't hang out with Goten without   
candy being there either so we haven't even sparred in like two weeks. She is seriously getting on my nerves  
." Trunks explained. "Oh Thank you, Trunks, you're the best brother ever. But please don't tell anyone that I   
like him OK?" Bra pleaded. "I promise." Trunks said. Then he left to call Goten. Bra went to call Marron and   
Pan, she was going to need some major support for this and she might be able to weedle in Marron to sing.   
Marron had a nice voice.  
  
Author's notes: This is the first part and I'm going to put different song lyrics in every chapter so if you   
have any requests, send them over to me and I'll see if I can fit them in! 


	2. chapter 2

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
Bra slept in the next day. She had been choosing the right song to dance and sing to and   
that went on until well past midnight. Her perked ears caught the sound of someone coming into her   
room. She looked up to see Trunks. "Hey! Don't you have to work?" she asked. "Well, supposedly but   
Mom took over today. Shouldn't you be in school?" Trunks shot back. "Well, supposedly but Mom and I   
talked it over and I don't have to go to school anymore. All I have to do is take this stupid exam and if   
I pass then I finish school!" Bra said. "Well, I just came in to tell you that Project: Rotting Candy is up   
and ready." Trunks said. "Project: Rotting Candy? I wanted it to be called Operation: Catch Goten. "   
Bra protested. "Oh how original." he said sarcastically. Bra sat up in bed and Trunks sat on the end of   
her bed. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. "So are you sure that all you have to do is sing   
and dance? You don't have to 'welcome' the customers either?" Trunks said, breaking the silence.  
" Don't be so overprotactive Trunks. You're worse than Daddy and yes, all I'm really doing is singing   
to songs that already exist. I don't even have to write any songs or something. It's just karaoke...." she   
trailed off. Then the two looked at each other and exclaimed in unison, " Project: Saiyan Princess   
Karaoke!" "That's a great name! This whole thing is really about Goten." Trunks said. "Or Candy either.   
This is about me!" "Alright, now that we got that settled, what are you going to wear?" Trunks inquired.  
"Why do you care?" Bra asked. "Well, some of my other friends will be there too so I'd like to show   
them a well-dressed sister." he said. "and besides, I don't want you wearing anything inappropriate."  
he added quietly. "What?" Bra said from inside her gigantic closet. "Nothing." Trunks said back.  
  
For the rest of the day, Bra made up a schedule. Today was Monday, Mondays to Thursdays she   
would sing and do some minor dance moves but on Fridays she would do a big dance performance. She   
didn't have to work the weekends so she'd shop for performance clothes then. So, she practiced singing   
the song she chose and made up some dance moves to her big Friday song. (Wouldn't you like to know   
what it is?) At & pm, Bra was ready to rock in her knee-length spaghetti strapped water-print dress and   
matching strap heels. She'd show Goten. She heard the five minute cue and peeked outside of the curtain.  
True to his word, Trunks had brought Goten. And Candy and the rest of her family too! In fact, the son   
family was present also. Bra made a mental note to kill Trunks after her performance. Marron came behind   
Bra and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Bra! Are you ready? You looks slammin'!" Marron said. "Thanks   
Marron and why are there so many people out there that I know? Like my family? And Pan's family?" Bra   
asked. "Well...um...you see...hehe..ohlook at the time! Break a leg Bra, Gotta go." Marron said rushedly   
and left. Bra made a mental note to kill Trunks and Marron. The curtains opened and Bra stepped into the   
spotlight. "Um...Hi everyone!"she started forgetting the whole speech she had prepared." Um...My name's   
Bra and I hope you like the song that I'm about to sing. A certain someone out there may want to listen   
closely to these lyrics." Bra winked and everyone who could feel ki felt Vegeta's go up a notch. "This song  
is called a girl can Dream"  
  
~When I was child, the story would say,  
Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday.  
That's what I hope's would happen with you,  
More than you could know.  
I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands,  
I prayed for the day that I would get the chance.  
And just when I worked up the courage to try,  
Much to my surprise,  
  
You had somebody else.  
'Cause these feelings,  
I keep to myself.  
I may never get to hold you, so tight.  
I may never get to kiss you, goodnight.  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine,  
And think about what could be, all the time.  
All the happiness that I can find.  
Baby, a girl can dream.  
  
From the moment I wake up 'til I fall asleep,  
I imagine you're not with her, but with me.  
Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams,  
It's just a fantasy.  
  
'Cause you had somebody else.  
'Cause these feelings,  
I keep to myself.  
I may never get to hold you, so tight.  
I may never get to kiss you, goodnight.  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine,  
And think about what could be, all the time.  
All the happiness that I could find.  
Baby, a girl can dream.  
  
A girl can dream, it's true,  
And to call you own,  
It's the sweetest dream I know.  
  
I may never get to hold you, so tight.  
I may never get to kiss you, goodnight.  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine,  
And think about what could be, all the time.  
All the happiness that I can find.  
Baby, a girl can dream.  
  
Oh, a girl can dream.~  
  
Bra ended the song and everyone cheered and clapped. Bra stepped off backstage and her   
boss came over. "Great job Bra. You're a wonderful singer." she said. "Oh thanks! Am I allowed to choose   
which songs I sing because..." Bra told her about her song/dance plan. "That's perfect. More people come   
over on the fridays. Great work, keep it up!" she said and left. When Bra appeared from the back, she was  
swarmed by guys but suddely they left. Bra looked up to see her father. " Oh hi daddy! Did you like my   
singing? Don't I sound just like a princess?" she really poured it on knowing that her father was going to   
lecture her on something. Vegeta softened and nodded. Just the Trunks came over and Bra dragged him   
into a corner. "WHY DID YOU BRING SO MANY PEOPLE ALONG?" She yelled. "It was just in case there   
weren't enough people to cheer for you!" Trunks joked. Bra opened her mouth to yell again but then   
lowered her voice. "What happened? Any observations?" she whispered. Trunks shook his head. "Sorry.   
In fact he just left after Candy told him she wanted to leave. Bra held up her hand as a sign to wait, and   
went outside. Everyone heard a thunderous shout. Bra came back in. Alright, bring him tomorrow. In fact,   
bring him everyday until I get it through his head that I am a heluva lot better than ...her. "Can do." Trunks  
nodded and they both high-fived each other.  
  
They went back to the table where everyone was sitting and everyone praised her singing. "She   
gets it from me." Bulma bragged. Trunks and Vegeta who were both drinking something at the time choked.  
"I wonder if Dad's a good singer. She definately didn't get it from Mom." Trunks thought.  
  
Until next time...you can request lyrics if you want. I can't guarantee that they'll be in though.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka Song Chronicles  
  
This song belongs to M2M, not me.  
  
All night, Bra had either nightmares or dreams that turned to nightmares or in other words, she   
just couldn't sleep. finally, she decided to just get up and practice her dancing. When that didn't take up   
much time, she decided to go choose a good song for the next day, well actually that day. She was   
determined to get Goten to stay for the entire song this time and as she was looking through her CD's, she   
found a song that was just perfect. She suddenly felt tired and decided to sleep.  
  
Around noon, Bra woke up. she went down stairs to find vegeta raiding the fridge. "Morning   
Daddy!" she said cheerfully. "Morning? Afternoon!" Vegeta pointed out. "Oh. Whatever. Where's Trunks?"   
"How should I know and why should I care?" Vegeta grumbled. "VEGETA! When your daughter asks a   
question, you will answer it!" Bulma scolded. Vegeta just turned on his heel and left for the gravity room   
with his hands full of food. "Trunks is at work, dear." Bulma told Bra, "It's nice to see you and Trunks get   
along so well nowadays." Bra laughed nervously, " uh huh, y..yeah. I'm going to see Trunks." "Bra, aren't   
you forgetting something?" Bulma pointed at her."Huh?' Bra looked down and realized that she was still in   
her PJ's "Oh, whoops!" Bra went and changed and then went to see Trunks in his office.  
  
Bra went all the way up to the top floor where Trunks' office was and went in. "Trunks?" Bra   
called out, looking around the office. "Busy!" came a voice from behind a mountain of paper. "Who cares?  
Take a break! I need to tell you what to do tonight. "Bra said impatiently. "Busy!" Trunks said again. "Ahg!   
Is that all you can say?" Bra shot a little ki at a piece of paper and it burned up quickly. "AH!" Trunks   
panicked but then found it only to be a piece of scrap paper and calmed down. "That's it! "Bra yelled,  
"listen up...or I'll scream" she said menacingly. Trunks' head shot up like a light from his work,"Nononono  
nono!"he panicked again, "I'll listen!" Bra's screm hurt more to sensitive Saiyan ears. "Good." Bra said and  
she told Trunks all about her plan. "Do NOT bring the families ESPECIALLY Dad! But on the other hand, you   
MUST bring Goten and Candy." she told him. "Hm...nice plan but do you think it'll work?" trunks asked. "It   
had better!" Bra said, "Or else I'll have to kill Candy." "I don't see why you don't just do that." Trunks   
replied. "Because then we would have only succeeded in half the project. We'd have gotten rid of Candy   
but I wouldn't have my Goten!" Bra explained. Trunks decided not to picture his little sister with his best  
friend.  
  
~~~That night at the Cafe~~~  
"and now Bra will be singing for her second debut," the announcer said. Bra walked out this time  
in a black miniskirt with blue stripes down the sides, a matching tank top and knee-high- boots. "Hey   
everybody! I'm back1 Now Anyone who was here yesterday for my first singing knows that I sang a slow  
song with lots of meaning. Today I'm gonna sing a fast song with lots of meaning!" Bra said nodding slightly  
to Trunks. "I need a volunteer" Trunks quickly hauled up Goten and while Candy tried to pull him down   
again, Trunks pulled him away to the front with no effort. Goten went up on stage reluctantly and looked to   
see candy quite angry in the front. Many a male were booing at him since they wanted to volunteer also.   
"Ok, and what's your name?" Bra asked. "Uh...it's Goten." he replied. "Alright Goten. Now all you have to   
do is dance around with me for this song. "Bra said into the microphone. Then she pulled it away and   
whispered in his ear, "And listen to what I'm singing." The music started up and Bra danced sexily to   
Goten. Trunks decided to step outside.  
  
~Someone who treats you right  
Stay with you day and night  
I can tell that's what you need  
I know just what to do  
I'll take good care of you  
Baby you can get that from me  
  
I can tell she's not treating you right  
Every time you look at me  
So which one will you choose  
You look so confused  
Tell me the truth  
Do you know what you want  
  
Do you know what you want  
Do you know what you want  
Love's so hard to find  
So make up your mind  
Do you know what you want  
  
Oh baby can't you see  
One minute you're with me  
Next one you are all over her  
She talks behind your back  
You know I'll stay on track  
Something she wouldn't for sure  
  
How can I help you to make up your mind  
Boy you're running out of time  
So which one will you choose  
You look so confused  
Tell me the truth  
Do you know what you want  
  
Do you know what you want  
Do you know what you want  
Love's so hard to find  
So make up your mind  
Do you know what you want  
  
BRIDGE  
Please call me and say  
I am the one  
You need in your life  
The game that you play  
Ain't no fun  
Please answer me now  
Gotta know what you want  
  
I can tell she's not treating you right  
Every time you look at me  
So which one will you choose  
You look so confused  
Tell me the truth  
Do you know what you want  
  
How can I help you to make up your mind  
Boy you're running out of time  
So which one will you choose  
You look so confused  
Tell me the truth  
Do you know what you want  
  
Do you know what you want  
Do you know what you want  
Love's so hard to find  
So make up your mind  
Do you know what you want~  
  
The song ended, trunks came back inside just in time to see Bra kiss Goten on the cheek and   
Candy looking like she was about to blow. "Let's give a hand to Goten!" Bra shouted and a round of polite   
applause sounded. "I'll be back tomorrow!" Bra said now and every guy in the place stood up and cheered.   
Goten was still on the stage looking dazed and Bra pulled him off. Purposely, she ignored Candy and went  
to Trunks. "Come on, let's go home. "she said. trunks pulled Goten out and they all took to the air. In the   
background, they could hear an angry woman's screming but ignored it. even when Trunks and Bra   
dropped Goten off, he still looked stunned but he managed to wave goodbye. The brotehr and sister pair   
high-fived each other. "It's starting to work." they said in unison. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
The next morning as Bra went downstairs for brunch, she saw a note on her spot. Well, that is it   
used to be and Vegeta was in the process of opening it when it specifically said "To: Bra" "DADDY!" Bra   
screamed. "Wha...huh? Oh Morning Princess." Vegeta said quickly and put down the note. "Daddy what   
are you doing?" "Uh...uh...nothing! I'm going to go train now." he said and then retreated murmurring   
under his breath, "I'll kill whoever wrote that note." Bra opened the what looked like a love note happily. It   
read PHYSCH! You thought that this note was from Goten didn't you? I would've put this somewhere else   
but I thought that it'dbe fun to get you to catch Dad in the process of finding who wrote his little 'princess'   
a love note. Anyways, I flew over to Goten's this morning and when I got to the window, I heard him saying   
your name in his sleep! I was going to kill him but since it makes you happy... Pick a good song tonight!   
Your fave brother, Trunks   
  
Bra stared at the note then squealed with happiness. She ran upstairs quickly to get dressed to   
go shopping. She needed a killer outfit!At the mall, she met up with Marron and Pan. She was so excited   
that she told them about her plan and everything that happened. "So what's up with the new job Bra?"   
Marron asked. "I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to come lately." Pan added. "Oh it's great. You two   
can come tonight!" Bra said. Marron and Bra looked reluctant then Bra added in a singsong-y voice,   
"Trunks will be there!" The two brightened at that note. then all of a sudden, "Hey! How'd you know that I   
liked Trunks?" they said in unison then they glared at each other. "I didn't but you just told me. I saw how   
everytime I mentioned Trunks' name, your eyes would go dreamy." Bra explained. "How could you like   
Trunks?" Marron and Pan yelled at each other, "He's mine! " They turned their backs on each other. "Girls,  
girls, forget it! I'll solve your problem tonight but for now, help me find some nice clothes!" Bra said. "Hmpf,   
fine." the other two said.  
  
That night as Bra stepped out on stage, she looked out at the crowd and sure enough, right in the   
front table was Trunks, Goten and Candy! Pan and Marron were there too and so were, Gohan and Videl?   
Bra looked at Trunks questioningly and he shrugged. "Oh well," Bra thought, "At least this song will suit   
Gohan!" Out loud she said, "Hi everyone! I see today out in the crowd some good friends of mine, Son  
Gohan and his wife Videl," she nodded at them. She winked at Goten and if candy had a ki, it would have   
skyrocketed. Bra smirked Vegeta-style. She said once more, "This song's for you two Gohan and Videl."   
She started to sing toward Goten.  
  
~Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
  
Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural ~  
She faded out and bowed. "Now before I go into the usual request songs, I promised two of my   
dear friends that I'd solve their love problem and that Iwill!" Bra said still smirking. Marron and Pan  
looked at each other and looked away. Everyone else was confused.  
  
NEXT TIME: How does Bra solve this problem? Who will get Trunks? Marron or Pan? I haven't decided yet   
so why don't you tell me...in your review!  
  



	5. Chapter 5a

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka the Song Chronicles  
  
LAST TIME: Pan and Marron are fighting over Trunks and Bra's gonna help them settle it.  
  
Everyone except for Goten turned to Marron and Pan. "What the heck is she talking about you  
two?" Trunks asked. "I don't quite get that song you sang Bra," Goten said dreamily, " but it was really   
pretty." "You don't?" Gohan said surprised, "It's all about science you see..." Videl covered his mouth,   
"Don't confuse poor Goten anymore than he already is." Bra started to talk again, "Let me explain..." "NO  
BRA!" Pan and Marron said in unison. "Uh,uh, uh! If you really like him, than you shouldn't be ashamed."   
Bra scolded. "What the heck is going on?" trunks asked again still confused. "Like I said, let me explain.  
Pan and Marron both like you, Trunks," Bra looked at trunks while he gaped openly," And I know just how   
to solve it! They're going to sing a song!" "How is that going to solve their problem?" Gohan asked. "Well,   
Trunks is a social figure which means that he'll be on the media a lot. Singing in front of people is like being   
on TV or something so whoever performs best, will be the best candidate to be the girlfriend of the   
Vice-president of Capsule Corps.!" With that, Bra dragged Marron and Pan on stage. "You both know this   
song but here's the karaoke thing anyways." The music started...  
  
P - Um, can I talk to you for a minute?  
M - Sure. You know, you look kinda fimilar.  
P - Yeah you do too. But um, I just wanted to know, do you know  
somebody named... you know, you know his name.  
M - Oh yeah definetly, I know his name!  
P - Well I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
M - Heh, oh no, he's mine.  
  
Chorus  
  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
[Pan]  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him  
for your man, are you insane?  
  
[Marron]  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
  
[Pan]  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, ain't that a shame  
  
[Marron]  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
[Marron]  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
But if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
[Pan]  
I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
[Marron]  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
[Pan]  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past in the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
Bridge  
  
[Marron]  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I wont't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
[Pan]  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love roght from the start  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
(not yours)  
Had about enough  
(not yours)  
It's not hard to see  
(not yours)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
"Whoo! That was nice. OK Trunks, make your decision, who's it gonna be?" Bra said. "I'll kill her   
for putting me on the spot." Trunks said between his teeth. "Give me a few minutes, I have to weigh the   
pro's and con's" he said aloud. With that, he dragged Goten and Bra to one side to confer.  
  
T: Ok well what was the point of that song thing again? they're pretty much even.  
B: There was no point, I just wanted to see them make a fool of themselves.  
G: That's not nice!  
B: I know.  
T: How saiyan of you.  
B: Thanks.  
G: Ok, well Pan is a saiyan but Marron's more feminine.  
B: They're both my best friend but now with Goten, I'll be sorta related to Pan.  
G: Pan's stronger!  
B: Marron's nicer!  
G: Pan's not a gossip!  
B: Uh, Marron's not a tomboy. (Sorry Pan!)  
G: Um...Pan's family is better!  
B: OH! Well Marron's parents wouldn't beat up Trunks!  
T: Ooh, very good point!  
G: Traitor!  
T: How so?  
G: Well, you, you...ah fine. Trunks, you pick!  
B: Ya Trunks, your girlfriend.  
T: Um...I pick, I pick...  
  
"Oh Hi Uub!" they heard Marron call out.  
  
T, B, G: Hmm....  
  
Trunks called everyone over to make his announcement. " OK. I pick, Pan." "Woohoo! In your   
face Marron." Pan screamed happily. Marron looked Trunks in the eyes to see if he meant it. Trunks' eyes   
flashed over to Uub for a second and she understood. "You're right Trunks. Thanks." she said quietly.  
  
THERE'S STILL MORE! BRA DECIDES TO FLAUNT NEXT TIME AND WHAT ABOUT VEGETA? HE DOESN'T   
KNOW YET!  
  
Authors Notes: Btw, just to make you happy, I put in Pan but personally, I think that Marron is a better fit.   
The age thing is something. (Notice I made Pan a little immature)   



	6. Chapter 5b

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka the Song Chronicles  
  
LAST TIME: Pan and Marron are fighting over Trunks and Bra's gonna help them settle it.  
  
Everyone except for Goten turned to Marron and Pan. "What the heck is she talking about you  
two?" Trunks asked. "I don't quite get that song you sang Bra," Goten said dreamily, " but it was really   
pretty." "You don't?" Gohan said surprised, "It's all about science you see..." Videl covered his mouth,   
"Don't confuse poor Goten anymore than he already is." Bra started to talk again, "Let me explain..." "NO  
BRA!" Pan and Marron said in unison. "Uh,uh, uh! If you really like him, than you shouldn't be ashamed."   
Bra scolded. "What the heck is going on?" trunks asked again still confused. "Like I said, let me explain.  
Pan and Marron both like you, Trunks," Bra looked at trunks while he gaped openly," And I know just how   
to solve it! They're going to sing a song!" "How is that going to solve their problem?" Gohan asked. "Well,   
Trunks is a social figure which means that he'll be on the media a lot. Singing in front of people is like being   
on TV or something so whoever performs best, will be the best candidate to be the girlfriend of the   
Vice-president of Capsule Corps.!" With that, Bra dragged Marron and Pan on stage. "You both know this   
song but here's the karaoke thing anyways." The music started...  
  
P - Um, can I talk to you for a minute?  
M - Sure. You know, you look kinda fimilar.  
P - Yeah you do too. But um, I just wanted to know, do you know  
somebody named... you know, you know his name.  
M - Oh yeah definetly, I know his name!  
P - Well I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
M - Heh, oh no, he's mine.  
  
Chorus  
  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
[Pan]  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him  
for your man, are you insane?  
  
[Marron]  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
  
[Pan]  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, ain't that a shame  
  
[Marron]  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
[Marron]  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
But if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
[Pan]  
I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
[Marron]  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
[Pan]  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past in the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
Bridge  
  
[Marron]  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I wont't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
[Pan]  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love roght from the start  
  
Chorus  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
You need to give it up  
(not yours)  
Had about enough  
(not yours)  
It's not hard to see  
(not yours)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
"Whoo! That was nice. OK Trunks, make your decision, who's it gonna be?" Bra said. "I'll kill her   
for putting me on the spot." Trunks said between his teeth. "Give me a few minutes, I have to weigh the   
pro's and con's" he said aloud. With that, he dragged Goten and Bra to one side to confer.  
  
T: Ok well what was the point of that song thing again? They're pretty much even.  
B: There was no point, I just wanted to see them make a fool of themselves.  
G: That's not nice!  
B: I know.  
T: How saiyan of you.  
B: Thanks.  
G: Ok, well Pan is a saiyan but Marron's more feminine.  
B: They're both my best friend but now with Goten, I'll be sorta related to Pan.  
G: Pan's stronger!  
B: Marron's nicer!  
G: Pan's not a gossip!  
B: Uh, Marron's not a tomboy. (Sorry Pan!)  
G: Um...Pan's family is better!  
B: OH! Well Marron's parents wouldn't beat up Trunks!  
T: Ooh, very good point!  
G: Traitor!  
T: How so?  
G: Well, you, you...ah fine. Trunks, you pick!  
B: Ya Trunks, your girlfriend.  
T: Um...I pick, I pick...  
  
Just then, the two girls (Marron and Pan) walked over. "Well, have you made your decision?"   
they both asked. Trunks sighed and nodded. the two girls looked on excitedly. (Well aren't you a catch   
Trunks?) "Before I tell you who I chose I just want to say that I want to still be friends, all of us. Also, the   
main deciding reasons are age and family. I choose Marron." he said. Marron hugged him and linked her   
arm around his while Pan looked angry. "What do you mean about the reasons?" she asked ready to blow.  
"Well, you're too young for me Panny. Marron is only about 2 years younger. You're about Bra's age. It's  
like dating a sister." he explained. "Hey! Bra and I are dating and we're the same age difference." Goten   
protested. Bra nodded. "Yeah! And I don't like it! The other reason is that Marron's family won't get be   
beaten up. Gohan would beat me up and so would Dad." Trunks finished. All of a sudden, Bra and Trunks  
looked at each other. "DAD!" "Oh Kami, how's he gonna take this?"   
  
HOW IS VEGETA GOING TO TAKE THIS? WHAT ABOUT CANDY? WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS LOCK?  
ALL THIS, NEXT TIME...  



	7. Chapter 6

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
COUNT DOWN TO THE END. 2 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS...  
  
At home, Trunks and Bra got together to talk. "SUCCESS! I've got Goten and we got rid of Candy."   
Bra said smiling, "and as an added bonus, you got a girlfriend." "Ya, that's true but..." Trunks trailed off.   
"But what?" Bra asked. "But I'm not sure what Dad is going to say."he replied. "True, true and I really   
wanted to flaunt it in front of Candy." Bra said evilly. "You know, maybe you shouldn't do this job anymore.   
You actually started to prove a point and now you have. You're smart (I'll never say that again), why don't   
you come help at Capsule Corp.?" Trunks suggested. "True, I should go find a nice outfit for tomorrow   
then." Bra told him and was about to leave when he asked, "What's going on tomorrow?" "I'm doing my   
dance debut!" Which song are you dancing to?" he asked. "Guess." Bra replied. Trunks went over to her   
CD's and looked them over when he suddenly spotted 2 songs, ever so perfect for their situation.   
"Oh Bra..."  
  
~The next night~  
"Hi everyone."Bra said on the microphone and looked over evereyone and I do mean everyone.   
All the people that were at her first debut was there and they had found and tied down Candy. "I'm sorry to  
say that today will be my last night and I will be singing two songs and doing a dance for you. This first song   
is for my Daddy, from me and Trunks. We just want to say that whatever we do or wherever we are, we'll   
always be your loving 'brats' " Bra looked at her Dad. Trunks went up on stage too. Trunks went up to a   
keyboard and played with the tape accompaniment. Bra started to sing...  
  
  
From pigtails to perfume  
I'm growing up so soon  
Going to parties  
I love having my own room  
Don't spend as much time at home now  
There's so much to do   
But I know, it's true  
  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
  
I fill up my diary  
With all my dreams and hopes  
The future keeps changing  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope  
A special boy waits just for me, but  
Even though he's so nice  
I know, inside  
  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me to believe in me  
And I'll succeed  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
  
Soon I'm gonna be on my own  
I feel 10 feet tall  
I'm not that little girl anymore  
I can do it all  
  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
  
The greatest gift in the world  
Is being Daddy's Girl  
He's given me the perfect me the perfect start  
Right from the heart  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Daddy's Girl  
  
Everyone stood up and clapped. Vegeta looked a bit teary-eyed but held it back. Trunks and Bra   
went over and Trunks dared to hug his father. "We love you Daddy." they said. They looked at each other   
and agreed mentally. Bra spoke up, "By the way Daddy, I'm dating Goten and Trunks is dating (Pan/Marron).   
We're all happy." Vegeta nodded then his head snapped up. "So that's why you left me out." Bulma said   
" you were softening up your father for the news." Everyone laughed. Vegeta growled." How could you?   
Dating that second brat of Kakkarot's and you boy, the (brat of Kakkarot's brat/the spawn of the tin can and  
chrome dome)" "Not anymore!" Krillen protested. "Whatever you no-nosed shrimp." Vegeta shot him a   
death stare and he shut up promptly. "But Daddy..." Trunks and Bra both whined and gave him puppy-dog   
eyes. Vegeta felt himself giving in reluctantly. "Grr...fine, I always give into my little princess and boy, don't   
do that, it's unbecoming on a warrior." "Awesome! It works for me too!" Trunks said, then looked over at  
Bra," good thing you taught me, this would have been too slim of a chance if it was only you." Bra nodded   
and the brother-sister duo high-fived. Now on to phase two...CANDY!  
  
This song was from the Lunarock CD so I just wanted to bring trunks in. I think it's a keyboard.  



	8. Chapter 7

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
Bra went back up to the stage as well as Trunks. "Thank you everyone and before we, and I   
mean we because my brother will be joining me in the rest of my songs, begin, we'd like to tell you a story."  
Bra started. Trunks took the mic next. " Once, there were two people that were absolutely meant for each   
other," he looked at Bra and Goten, then continued," and they should have been together if there weren't   
any obsicles. 1 main obsticle was another person. Now these two people, despite the other person's   
meddling and annoyance (flashes a death glare at Candy) they got together. And I ask you now people, if   
you were those two, what would you do to the obsticle?" Many people said things like, leave it alone and   
forget it, some said destroy it and at that very time something was happening. Yamcha took a glance at   
Bulma and Vegeta, catching the look, put his arm around Bulma and she snuggled up to him. Trunks and   
Bra both saw this and smirked, Vegeta-style. "It looks like you know , sir." Bra said. Trunks went up to   
Vegeta. "Yes, what would you do?" Trunks asked still smirking. Vegeta took the hint and it was then his   
turn to smirk. He said two words loud and clear, "Flaunt it." Bra and Trunks said together in a mischevious   
tone, "oh yeah..." Goku shivered. "Uh oh, all three of them look evil and...Vegeta-ish. Spooky." "What a   
wonderfully...Saiyan idea." Bra said slyly. The music started and the brother and sister duo initiated phase  
two. Candy was strapped right in the front row.  
  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
chorus:  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.  
  
chorus:  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
(x2)  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped for the two performers. Candy was unstrapped and ran off mad as a hornet.  
She stopped in front of Goten and yelled," I can't believe you let them." She tried to slap him but he stopped   
her hand. He said calmly, "If I desereved it, I would gladly accept it. But I don't. Goodbye Candy." Candy   
left in a huff. Everyone who knew Goten gaped at him except for Trunks. Bra composed herself first," Wow   
Goten, that was so man, so brave, so...intelligent!" "It should be" Trunks said, "I told him to say that  
because I knew that it would happen." "Memorizing lines is hard work. Anyone have food?" goten asked   
innocently. Everyone fell down, anime-style. "I really should rethink my taste in guys." Bra sighed," But I   
went through all that just to get him and I'm not throwing him away that easily."  
  
CONCLUSION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  



	9. Chapter 8: conclusion

Saiyan Princess Karaoke aka The Song Chronicles  
  
~~These are the guys singing and () these are the girls. **these are narration.  
"Thank you everyone!" Bra said to the crowd,"and for our last performance,ever, I won't be   
singing," everyone groaned and sat down," Trunks will," all the women perked up," and I will be dancing!"   
Now all the men started whooping and chanting 'Take it off!' Vegeta was about to attack them all but Goku   
held him down. Trunks decided to help his father out so he flared his ki up and everyone shut up and sat   
down. Everyone except Goten that is. He just kept right on chanting. Bra decided to take things into her   
own hands and shot a little ki blast at him to sit him down. Goten, not expecting this fell alright, right onto   
the floor. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Trunks said and music started up. "Wow! Those two   
are great singers. I wonder where they get it from." Goku said. "Oh probably from Bulma." Gohan replied.   
"Yeah! Hey Bulma, sing a scale for us." Krillen said. Yamcha and Chi Chi shook their heads and covered   
their ears. Bulma was delighted and sang...really off-key. "STOP! PLEASE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"   
Krillen screamed. Goku started to point at something and everyone looked in that direction. They were all   
surprised at the sight and sound.There was Vegeta singing along to the song and rather nicely too!   
  
*Vegeta singing*  
~Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so~  
  
"So that's where they get it from!" Goku said surprised. Trunks heard the whole thing with his saiyan   
hearing and went and pulled Vegeta up to the stage. With a little, lot of help from Goku and Gohan, he   
managed to get Vegeta up to the stage.  
  
*Trunks sings and soon coaxes Vegeta into singing to!*  
~Wave your hands if you're not with the man  
Can I kick it (yes you can)  
I got (funk)  
You got (soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body~  
  
*Later, Trunks just hands the mike to Vegeta and he starts to dance with Bra*  
  
~Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness  
Every girl every man  
Houston can you hear me  
Ground-control can you feel me  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
Cause you're keepin' me up all night  
  
Singin' in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mike  
I rock the mike (right)  
You got no love then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body  
If you can't get a girl but your best friend can  
It's time to move your body  
  
I don't wanna be sleazy  
Baby just tease me  
Got no family planned  
Houston can you hear me  
Ground-control can you feel me  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
Cause you're keepin' me up all night  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
Cause you're keepin' me up all night  
  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright  
  
Come on  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna to stop DJ  
'Cause you're keepin' me up all night  
  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
'Cause you're keepin' me up all night ~  
  
By the end of the song everyone (who didn't know Bra and Trunks and Vegeta) had started to   
chant 'Take it off!' The men targeting Bra and the women, OH THE MANY WOMEN, were going for Trunks  
and Vegeta. all of a sudden vegeta realized what he had been doing, scowled, flared his ki to scare the  
people and dragged Bra off the stage. Trunks followed after he winked and gave a sexy smile to all the   
women thus earning him an earful from his new girlfriend. Bra went back up to the stage for a quick   
goodbye and posed for some cameras before being dragged away by Vegeta once more. Other   
performers came on and everyone left then to Capsule Corps. They had a little party for no reason at all   
since they were together anyways. Bra tapped her glass to get people's attention and when it didn't work   
Trunks and her shot ki blasts about a centimeter in front of everyone. THAT got their attention. "I'd just like  
to say that I will begin a new job as assistant Vice-President of Capsule Corps. as of Monday." Bra   
announced. "No you won't Bra." Bulma said. Bra turned to her confused. "I am going to retire and Trunks   
will move up to President. You won't be an assistant, you'll be THE Vice-President. I'll still come around to  
help though." Bulma told them. trunks was just as shocked as Bra was. Their mother had never mentioned   
it before. Chi Chi changed the subject. "So, finding a job must have been educational. Did you learn   
something?" Bra nodded." Oh yeah. I've learned that I'm a damn good singer, dancer and schemer."   
Bra said, "And I can turn the head of any guy!" Trunks laughed." You mean you didn't know that before?   
Helping you showed me that I too am a damn good singer, dancer and schemer but I knew that already. I   
also tested further my abilities as a babe magnet." he chuckled and a punch landed onto his arm. " I   
learned that we make a good team." Bra said and the siblings high-fived. "We sure are Sis. Together, we   
can get rid of anyone and can get anyone too cuz we so DAMN smart and sexy." Trunks smirked. Bra did   
likewise. "Don't forget Saiyan." Vegeta spoke up. Goku added," Yeah! We all know where you got your   
singing talent from now!" Everyone laughed while Vegeta proceded to beat Goku up. (er...tried to)  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
